


The Slip Up

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Matt hadn't pulled Stiles off Derek? What would happen if Stiles tried using his tongue to move himself off Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slip Up

Jackson moves swiftly and cuts the back of Stiles’ neck before anyone notices, paralyzing Stiles and he falls onto Derek who is laying on the ground from the also being paralyzed by Jackson who is the Kanima. Derek grunts and says, "Get him off me." 

Matt Peers down at Derek and says, "I don't know Derek, I think you make a pretty nice pair." Then he leaves the room with Jackson and Scott. 

Derek groans not wanting to have Stiles on him for longer than need be. "Wait I can still move my tongue!" Stiles exclaims.

Derek rolls his eyes and then he feels the wet muscle on his chin. "What are you doing Stiles?" Derek asks.

"I'm moving off you by using my tongue, pretty smart huh?" Stiles answers sounding proud of his idea.

"Not really." Derek replies with an exasperated tone. 

Stiles continues to try to move using his tongue Derek opens his mouth to tell him to stop when Stiles' tongue slips off his chin and between his lips. Derek groans and it sounds like Stiles moans, Derek starts sucking slowly on the wet muscle in his mouth. Stiles moans a little loud when he feels Derek start sucking then Stiles starts moving his lips against Derek's. Derek returns this action by moving his lips with Stiles' thus releasing his tongue which Stiles pulls back into his own mouth. Derek slips his tongue between Stiles' parted lips and Stiles begins to suck on his tongue. Derek moans quietly at the feeling, Stiles tentatively starts rubbing his tongue against Derek's. Derek moans a little less quietly at this. He finds himself wanting to thrust up but unable to do to the paralytic still in his body. 

Stiles pulls back from the kiss gasping for air and smiling. Derek speaks first, "You’re lucky I'm paralyzed Stiles." Derek eyes are black with lust and want. 

Stiles shivers internally, "Or you would do what?" He asks in a timid whisper

Derek growls quietly, "I would ravish you. Make you realize how attractive to gay guys you are."

Stiles blushes a light pink, "I - I'm not gay."

Derek raises an eye brow, "That little make out session says otherwise. If I wasn't paralyzed we wouldn't be talking we would be kissing and more, depending on you of course."

Stiles smiles, "Derek Hale the gentle man?"

Derek chuckles and Stiles' eyes widen, "I’m no gentlemen Stiles. But if you said no I would stop." 

Stiles leans in and reconnects their lips and Derek moves his lips starting the kiss first. The kiss is lazy and slow but enjoyable to them both. 

Derek started getting the feeling back in his legs a few minutes into the kissing. He pulls back, "I can move my legs a little bit." 

"Me to. I need to check on my dad." Stiles says glad his groin is still paralyzed or he would have a raging boner. 

"I would to." Derek says reading Stiles' mind

"You would check on my dad?" Stiles asks confused

"No you idiot. I would have a boner if not for the paralytic." Derek answers 

Stiles blushes, "Oh yeah that." Stiles tucks his head under Derek's chin to hide his blush. 

"Really wish you had stuck your tongue in my mouth any other time. Preferably when I can use my hands." Derek says 

Stiles' blush deepens, and he says, "I never would have done it on purpose. To scared of the teeth that you threaten to rip my throat out with."

Derek smirks, "I loved smelling fear on you, but I think arousal is much more appealing scent." 

Stiles blushes slightly, “I'm so totally gay aren’t I?”

Derek laughs he actually laughs, “Yeah I would say so.”

Stiles smiles at the laugh having heard it louder due to his ear on Derek's chest, “I like your laugh.”

Derek smiles, “Thank you. I haven’t laughed in years.”

Stiles looks up at him he sees joy in the usually hard cold eyes of Derek's. But now it’s like they melted, they are a soft beautiful shade of grey green. “Your eyes are so beautiful Derek.”

Derek doesn’t blush he just never has but he can feel his face heating up at Stiles’ admiration and loving gaze, “Thanks.”

Stiles leans in and kisses Derek softly. Derek kisses him back slipping his tongue into Stiles’ mouth not needing to ask entrance because his lips are already parted for him. They continue kissing for a few minutes parting for air every so often. Derek can feel his arm a little so he flexes his fingers aching to touch Stiles.

Stiles pulls back from the kiss receiving a whine from Derek, Stiles chuckles “I think I can move now. I need to go check on my dad.”

Derek looks at the kid he can smell his arousal pouring out of him but yet all he wants to do is check on his dad. Derek admires that he nods at Stiles, “Let’s go check on your dad.”

Stiles smiles at Derek and thinks about the different side of Derek he saw today, “I…I Ummm ilikeyouderekandiwannagooutsometime.” Stiles just spits out not pausing for breath and just running his words together. Derek chuckles barely catching what he said, But when Derek chuckles Stiles winces and moves off Derek. “I'm an idiot, of course you would laugh at me when I say I like you.” Stiles starts walking away as Derek gets up.

Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles’ wrist lightly stopping Stiles in his tracks, “I wasn’t laughing because you said you like me Stiles. I was laughing because I barely understood a word you said, you said it so fast. I like you to and I would love to go out sometime.”

Stiles who was looking at the far wall the entire time Derek spoke turned around and looked at Derek, “You’re not messing with me?”

“No Stiles I'm not messing with you.” Derek gently tugs on Stiles’ wrist pulling him closer. He wraps his arms around Stiles and places a hand on the back of his head as he leans down connects their lips in a very passionate kiss in which Derek tries to convey how much he feels for him.

When they part Stiles’ face is red and he's gasping for air, “Wow…uh….that was….wow.” Stiles says speechless.

Derek smirks at having rendered Stiles speechless, “I promise I'm not messing with you Stiles.”

Stiles nods, “I Believe you.” He places a hand on Derek's cheek, “My dad.” 

Derek nods and takes Stiles’ hand in his own he smiles when Stiles interlocks his fingers with his own, “Let’s go find him.” They leave the room holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after reading an article about the scene where stiles is paralyzed and falls onto Derek, the scene was supposed to be different. Like this minus basically all of it. Lol. Stiles was supposed to use his tongue but it was supposed to go in Derek's ear. So Enjoy :D


End file.
